


Peter Parker, Wedding Planner (Ish)

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Pirates, Precious Peter Parker, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: The story of how Peter organised Steve and Bucky's wedding, featuring pirates and glitter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Peter Parker, Wedding Planner (Ish)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part I will be writing for this series, though chronologically it's the second part.  
> What a long time ago the first fic was! And look at where it is now.
> 
> I cannot say thank you enough for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments. They mean the world.
> 
> There are no warnings.

The wedding was the most stressful thing that had ever happened to Peter, until the actua day when it became one of the coolest things he’d ever done.

-

“Given that we got engaged, twice, I feel like we should probably actually get married now.” Bucky said one morning, resting his feet on Steve's lap on the sofa.

“Probably.”

“Do you know how to plan a wedding?”

“Not a modern one. Do you?”

“Nope.” Bucky thought. “Bet Pepper does.”

“Pepper’s busy.”

“Pepper could tell Peter and then he could do it.” Bucky said.

“Why couldn’t Pepper tell us and we do it?”

“I don’t want to plan my own wedding.” Bucky said.

Steve gave him a look of utter incredulity. “You don’t want to plan your own wedding?”

“I geel like it would be more fun if it was all a surprise.” Bucky said ponderously. “Except the cake; I’ll plan that bit.”

“I still don’t understand why Peter would want to plan our wedding.”

“We’ll pay him! Duh!”

  
-

“Mr Stark?” Peter was staring at his phone in one of the labs, looking slightly confused.

“What is it?”

“Bucky’s texted me.”

“What’s he said? If it’s something horrendous, just bear in mind that he's, like, over 100 or something and he sometimes texts the wrong people-"

“Mr Stark, sometimes you text the wrong people.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. What is it?”

“He and Steve want me to plan their wedding.”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment. “He’s clearly texted the wrong person; your name’s probably next to Pepper’s in his contact list and he clicked on theh wrong one.”

Peter’s phone pinged again.

“Is it Bucky again?”

“Yeah. He says that Pepper’s agreed to tell me how to do it and then I’ll organise stuff and he’ll give me $1000.” Peter began to type out a reply.

“He clearly meant to text you then. What are you replying?”

“Telling him I’ll do it.”

“But you’re 15! You don’t know how to plan a wedding!”

“There’ll be a wikihow page on how to do it.” Peter said dismissively. “And he told me he’d pay me 1k, I’m willing to do it.”

Bucky replied to Peter’s text moments later.

“We’re having out first planning meeting tomorrow morning at ten”

“Jarvis set me a reminder to go and watch. This should be entertaining.”

-

Peter sat down at one of the many conference tables in the Tower. At the meeting were Steve, Bucky and Pepper. Tony had been sent to the other end of the table where he was supposed to have been playing games on his phone but they all knew he was secretly listening in on the conversations.

“So.” Pepper clasped her hands together and rested them on the table. "You’re the ones getting married. Where would you like to start?”

“I found an article on the internet.” Bucky said. “It’s how to plan a wedding in 17 steps but one of the parts is about brides so it’s only 16 and I think this is simple enough for us to follow.” he pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to Pepper. “That's what was on the list.”

Pepper read a bit of it. “Is this what you want to base the planning on?”

Bucky nodded.

“It seems like a perfectly reasonable starting point. It’s a bit vague and there will be some more specific things that will need to be adjusted, but this looks like a good idea.” Pepper said.

“Plus that way Steve can be involved coz he can count to 16.” Bucky said slyly.

Steve glared at him. “You quit school efore I did!”

“Shush.”

“Are you okay with this, Peter?” Pepper asked.

Peter nodded. “I've started an online course for how to do wedding plans.”

Pepper handed the list to him. “Well, if you’re doing that, and you’ve got this list and the internet and Natasha, I imagine you’re all going to be fine without me.” she checked her watch. “Would you mind if I left early? I’ve got a meeting.”

“We’ll be fine.” Stee assured her. “Thank you for your time.”

Pepper left.

“So." Bucky turned to Peter. “You think you can do this?”

“You’re still paying me all that money, right?”

“Yep.”

“Then yes. Budget?”

Bucky swung an arm around Steve’s houlders and put his feet on the table. “We’ve decided to spend all our savings on it.”

Steve’s face twisted and turned like he wastrying to say two things at once. “We’re spending all our savings on it?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t know we had savings.”

“It’s all our backypay from the army.”

“How much is it?”

“It’s like $600 k or something. So I figured you’d be okay with spending a load on the wedding and after that we’ll give the rest away.” Bucky said.

“$600k?”

“Steve’s slightly in shock, we’d better continue coz if we wait for him we’ll be here for ages.” Bucky said. “Budget is unliited.”

"Okay.” Peter ticked it off his list. “Theme?”

“People here have themed weddings?” Steve asked incredulously.

“What kind of theems do they have at weddings?” Bucky asked Peter.

Peter looked at his list. “I think it might be a good idea to start with the Pinterest board.”

-

“This is Pinterest.” Peter showed Bucky the app he was downloading onto the Starkpad. “You make boards, a bit like collages. You add pictures you like to them. You could either have just one big one for everything to do with the wedding or just have little ones for each bit. Clothes, decorations. Here, this is how you add things.

“Can you make boards for other things as well?” Steve asked.

Peter nodded.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look.

“Give us a day and we’ll have another meeting with added pintrest boards.” Bucky told Peter. “This looks like fun.”

-

The next day, as planned, they had their second planning meeting.

“We’ve decided on at theme.” Bucky told Peter after showing him the 36 Pinterest bards he’d made

“Okay.”

“Pirate.”

Peter was silent for a moment. “That’s not a particularly common wedding theme.”

“I guessed that, but the only other entertaining option was superheros and we have to do that in real life anyway.”

-

"What about the venu?"

“Can we have It on the roof of the Tower?”

“I’ll ask Tony.”

-

“I want $600.”

“But they live here anyway!”

“Better make it 750 then.”

“Then the wedding will be in a church basement somewhere, nevermind a hall. And it will be in Wisconsin.”

Tony’s end of the phone was silent. “I refuse to go all the way to Wisconisn for a wedding.”

“Then lower your price."

“$30. But they have to pay for the cleaning.”

“Done.”

-

“I haven’t actually found an insurance provider.” Peter said. “I figured I could persuade Tony to cover it if things went wrong.”

“Sounds good.” Steve checked it off the list.

-

“I went on wikihow and you’re gonna need birth certificates.” Peter said. “And some other stuff. Here’s the list.”

“Have we got any of these documents?” Bucky asked Steve.

“No idea. But Natasha will know.”

-

They made an excursion to see Natasha, who was pulling throwing stars out of one of the walls when they found her.

“nNatasha, have Bucky and I got birth certificates?” Steve called to her from the doorway.

“You have, Bucky hasn’t. Why?” she didn’t look up.

“We need legal documents for applying for a marriage licenece.” Steve said. “Has Bucky got any other sort of document? Baptismal record, naturalization record, census record?”

“You’re Jewish, so no baptismal record. No naturalization. No census.” Natasha listed.

Bucky scowled. “That’s not fair. I wanna get married and I need one of those if I want to do that.”

“We can get you a birth certificate.” Natasha said. “And totally legally, too. And we might need to get you a naturalization. I’ll sort it out. Don’t worry.”

“That makes me worry a lot.” Steve said. Natasha beamed.

-

"Bridal party."

“Well that’s very heteronormative of them.” Bucky said.

“Yep. Are you having groomsmen?”

“I’m having Natasha.” Bucky said.

“And I’m having Sam.” Steve said.

“Okay. What are they gonna wear?”

“His blues?” Steve suggested.

“I don’t think I’ll get a say in what Natasha wears.” Bucky said. "I’ll give her free reign.”

-

"Who are we inviting?"

“The Avengers. All the superheros we work with. Your aunt. King T'Challa, Shuri, Nakia. MJ and Ned can come. Clint’s family. You got anyone else you want to invite, bucky?”

Bucky thought for a moment. “Sam’s mom. And I want to invite the family from the bodega on the corner, the couple from the bodega next to the library, the woman from the deli, the dog walker we seen on Wednesday at the park and and everyone from my knitting group.” Bucky said. “And Harley. Is that okay?”

Peter was writing Bucky’s list down as fast as he could. “Hang on. The woman from the deli and who else?”

-

Natasha walked into Steve and Bucky’s room. “I got you your paperwork.” she placed a brown envelope on Steve’s desk. “It’ll get you your marriage licence.”

“Thank you.” Steve said. “Is it legal?”

“Natasha put her thickest Russian accent on. “I'm sorry, I don’t understand that. I only speak Russian.”

“Natasha!”

-

“Uh, the list says we need to find supplies for the stuff for the wedding.” Peter said. “Any thoughts?”

Bucky and Steve looked at each blankly. “What supplies do you even need for a wedding?”

“I have no idea.” Peter said. “Jarvis?”

-

In the end, after several futile google searches, they decided to just copy what Jake and Amy did for their wedding in Brooklyn 99 with regards to suppliers.

“Flowers, food, decorations.” Bucky listed. “Peter, you have your work cut out.”

-

"What are we going to wear?"

“Dress uniform?”

“Dress uniform.”

-

“Hi, I'd like to order your pirate party food package but for a wedding with about 40 people.”

“A wedding?”

-

“Hi, can I order 100 white roses, 100 blue roses and 100 red roses?”

“Sir, are you being serious?”

“Unfortunately I am.”

-

“MJ, will you come to the craft store with me to help me find stuff to make for decorations for the wedding?”

MJ nodded. “Now?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go.”

-

They planned the decorations as they walked.

“Are we going only for pirate decorations or other kinds of wedding decorations being considered?” MJ said. “I do think it’s quite a big shame that they aren’t having a superhero themed wedding.”

Given the amount of superheros that will be there I think it will be anyway.”

“Are they having Captain America decorations? Or Avenger decorations sneakily tucked in?”

“Nope. Just pirates.”

“Is there any particualr reason why it’s a pirate themed wedding?”

“Nope.”

“Did you ever go to a pirate themed party as a kid?”

“I think all the ones I ever got invited to were Wild West themed and after the first one was really racist May didn’t let me go to any others.”

“Good for her. I think I went to one but I can’t really remember it. I think we should just geet some blue stuff and hope for the best.”

“Good idea.” Peter paused for a moment. "We have to make sure that nothing looks tacky."

"It's a pirate themed wedding and two fifteen-year-olds are making the decorations. How can it not be tacky?"

"Because royalty are coming!"

"Royalty?"

-

"We need to decide on a schedule."

“We get married and then we have a party?”

“Bucky, I think it needs to be a little more detailed than that.”

“We spend too much of our lives on scheduled missions timetabled to within an inch of their lives so I completely refuse to schedule our wedding beyond the time the officiator gets here.”

“Okay.”

-

“I feel kinda bad about telling people what gifts we want.” Steve said. “We don’t really need anything, either.”

“Speak for yourself.” Bucky rubbed his hands together. “I don’t feel bad at all.”

-

Invites were written and sent out, a honeymoon was booked for Vancouver, the table plan was decided with the role of a dice, Peter was not allowed to take part in planning the stag do, the details of the wedding ceremony were ironed out and suddenly it was in three days.

“How is the planning going?” Natasha asked Peter.

“Good! Everything's on track. Everything should go fine.”

“Have you sorted out a cake?"

Peter froze.

“You haven’t, have you?”

“Nope.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll sort it out.” Natasha told him. “Well, Wanda will.”

“Wanda?”

-

Wanda, it turned out, despite being a terrible cook, had secretly got very good at making cake. She drew up a plan and got to work. Peter decided to leave it in her hands and stay out of it.

-

Shuri, T'Challa and Nakia arrived the morning of the wedding in full splendor, putting everyone else to shame.

The dog walkers brought their dogs.

Steve and Bucky got married. There was glitter and cake and pirate decorations.

Peter got payed.

Tony gave Steve and Bucky a bonsai plant that had been planted at the start of the century. “It’s almost as old as you.”

“At least he didn’t get us a fossil.”

“That'll be your first anniversary present.” Tony said, grinning.

Steve rolled his eyes, fondly. “Before you do that, I’d like to make a toast to Peter, who organised the wedding so wonderfully and is the reason we’re getting married at all.”

“To Peter!”

And they all live happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr! Come say hi!
> 
> If anyone has any further prompts/requests for this series, please write them in Maybe This'll Be Something, my prompt fic. Any suggestions put here will be posted there.


End file.
